1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wide angle optical lens system, and more particularly to a miniaturized wide angle optical lens system applicable to electronic products.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In recent years, with the rapid development of portable electronic products, such as, smartphone, tablet computer and so on, small optical lens system applied to portable electronic products has been indispensable. In addition, as the advanced semiconductor manufacturing technologies have allowed the image sensors with smaller size and higher pixel, small optical lens systems have increasingly higher pixel, there's an increasing demand for an optical lens system with better image quality.
The optical lens systems disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 8,699,150 and US Publication No. 20140029115 are all provided with five to six lens elements in order to provide wider angle of view and high image quality, however, the distortion is large and the total track length of these optical lens systems is also too long, which are not applicable to mobile devices. The optical lens systems disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 8,687,292 and TW Application Nos. 101127138, 101136381 and 103102649 are capable of shooting by using a first lens element with a negative refractive power and four to five lens elements with refracting power, however, the angle of view is between 70 to 80 degrees, which cannot meet the requirement of wide-angle shooting of the current portable electronic products.
The present invention been made in order to solve the above-mentioned problems.